


just a touch of the fire burning so bright

by queen_ofdisaster



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Making Out, and a lil over the clothes stuff, this started out sweet but then sami's mind got dirty and kevin got handsy and i lost control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ofdisaster/pseuds/queen_ofdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, God, I could kiss you right now!” </p><p>As he says it, he's laughing, downright giddy. He hasn't even realized the weight of what he's said until he notices that Kevin's not smiling anymore, and he's moving closer, closing what little gap was between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a touch of the fire burning so bright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I could kiss you right now!"

Sami feels like he's flying. Like he's up in the clouds, on top of the world. He feels weightless. Unstoppable. Incredible. 

He feels like a king. 

Kevin's right there next to him, looking just as happy and pleased and proud as he holds his newly won championship belt in the air. Sami clutches his own to his chest. He can't believe they did it. They're tag team champions together. Their names would be in the history books together, forever. It was amazing. And he really wouldn't have it any other way. Winning gold is nice, but the fact that it's alongside Kevin? That just makes it all the more special. 

He launches himself forward, leaping into Kevin's arms. Kevin catches him for once and returns the embrace, and Sami is happier than he's ever been. 

Backstage, the celebration continues. Somehow, Sami's smile only widens as they're greeted by their fellow wrestlers and are congratulated. He finds himself and Kevin alone in a locker room, and even though Kevin's not hopping around like Sami is, there's still a hint of a grin on his face. 

"I can't believe we did it, Kev." Sami shakes his head in disbelief, chuckling as he looks at the title in his hands. "That was amazing!"

His entire body was still tingling, absolutely buzzing with adrenaline. He felt like he could do anything in that moment, even things he thought he was afraid of. Anything. 

" _You_ were amazing," Kevin tells him, and Sami beams. 

"Me? No, no, you were. You were fantastic!" Sami gushes. "That dive about halfway through the match? That was beautiful. It looked great. It _was_ great!"

Sami notices Kevin staring at him, a little amused, and a little something else he can't find a word for. 'Fond', maybe? Or 'warm'.

Kevin laughs softly. "You can't calm down, can you?"

"Not if I tried, no," Sami answers honestly, making Kevin laugh again. Sami laughs, too. Just because. "I'm just really, really happy! We're champions together! Me and you, Kevin. I want to run around and hug everyone and celebrate. I mean, God, I could kiss you right now!” 

As he says it, he's laughing, downright giddy. He hasn't even realized the weight of what he's said until he notices that Kevin's not smiling anymore, and he's moving closer, closing what little gap was between them. Sami's smile dims, too, and he almost gulps. He can't read Kevin's face at all. Can't tell if he's appalled at Sami's statement or if he's actually about to kiss him. So he doesn't say anything, just blinks at Kevin, and waits for him to say something. Anything. 

"You can," Kevin says, finally, and Sami can feel his breath as he speaks that's how close he is. 

"I can?" Sami asks, suddenly wide eyed. So much for being bold enough to do absolutely anything he wants. He's wanted to kiss Kevin for years, practically since they met, and here he is with his chance and he's still hesitant. Still too scared. 

"Kiss me," Kevin whispers, and it sounds more like a demand than anything else. 

Screw being too scared. Sami is a king. 

He brings a hand up to the back of Kevin's head, pulling him in as he captures his lips with his own. Kevin's own free hand is now at Sami's side, his fingers digging into the bare skin as he grabs at him, pulling him closer, pressing his own body closer against Sami's, like he's trying to get as close as physically possible. Sami is a big fan of that idea. 

It occurs to Sami, briefly, in between thoughts of ' _holy shit, Kevin's kissing me, this is amazing, he's great at this_ ' and ' _God, please don't let me cum in my tights just from making out because that'd be embarrassing and that's not the sexual impression I want to leave Kevin with_ ', that they're in a locker room in the middle of an ongoing wrestling event. They're alone now, but that door doesn't lock. Anyone could come or go from this room. 

He debates continuing kissing Kevin and risking it because he's fearless tonight, or breaking the kiss and suggesting moving elsewhere. The problem with the latter, is that he's not sure if the kissing will continue if they leave this room. Maybe this is just a heat of the moment type of thing for Kevin. Sami knows that isn't the case for himself, but Kevin? Who knows? Sami can never read him. He's tried. Ultimately, there are too many voices moving past the door. Too many chances to get caught.

He breaks the kiss, but before he has the chance to say a word, Kevin's lips are right back on his. Sami has to smile at that, at Kevin's inability to stop kissing him, his eagerness. He's grinning against Kevin's mouth and Kevin must feel it, because he smiles, too.

"What?" he asks, his voice still a whisper. It's soft and sweet and Sami's insides are melting. 

"I'm just thinking..." Sami starts.

"Mhm?" Kevin asks before he starts to kiss Sami's neck, and Sami tilts his head upwards to accommodate. 

"Um, I was thinking..." He's thinking about how good Kevin's mouth on his neck feels, and it's hard to think about much else. "That's very distracting, you know."

If Kevin cares, he doesn't show it. He nips at his neck, gently with his teeth, then soothes over it with his tongue. Sami moans. Kevin briefly removes his mouth, but only for a moment. 

"You were thinking?" he prompts, then swiftly goes back to kissing his neck. 

"I was," Sami replies. It takes him a second to remember what he'd wanted to say. Oh. Right. Getting out of the locker room. "Um, I was thinking... Do you wanna get out of here? It's kinda loud and crowded and - oh, fuck." 

Kevin's hand had found it's way to the front of Sami's tights, stroking him through the fabric. "You wanna go?" he asks, not stopping. 

"I mean-" Sami starts.

"We can go," Kevin cuts him off. "I can stop and we can go. Do you want me to stop?"

No, absolutely not. That's the last thing Sami wants Kevin to do. His hesitation seems to be enough of an answer for Kevin, because just like that, his hand is gone, and he's stepping back. Sami feels cold, the warmth of Kevin's body against his gone now. 

"Kev," he whimpers. He does not mean for it to come out as a whimper, it just does. 

"Nah, it's cool," Kevin says, retrieving his fallen title belt. "You're probably right. It's crowded around here. A bit risky doing that in here. I gotta go shower anyway." 

Kevin takes a step towards the door and Sami has to stop himself from reaching out for him. He has to remind himself that he's the one who told Kevin they should get out of there, and he stands by that. But it felt so good...

"But, uh," Kevin pauses with his hand on the doorknob. "If you're still feeling the buzz from tonight later on, you know where to find me." 

He winks, and then he's gone, the door falling shut behind him. Sami can't help but grin, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall as he chuckles to himself.

What a night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ owensbella! :)


End file.
